Destinies Intertwined
by jazzybizzle
Summary: ***HARRY POTTER/TWILIGHT/HUNGER GAMES CROSSOVER*** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Bella Swan, and Jacob Black are specially selected to go to a new school. But it's not just a regular school. Let the adventures begin...Harry/Hermione, Jacob/Bella, and Peeta/Katniss pairings. Also some minor Ron/Luna, Draco/Ginny, and Neville/Pansy in between.


**Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Bella Swan, and Jacob Black are specially selected to go to a new school. But it's not just a regular school. Let the adventures begin...**

**Rated: T**

**Main Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Jacob/Bella, Peeta/Katniss**

**Minor Pairings: Ron/Luna, Draco/Ginny, Neville Pansy (We're gonna be checking in at Hogwarts quite a lot, since Harry and Hermione have the most friends. Maybe even Forks. Not sure about Panem though...)**

**A/N: YO!**

**Okay, that was lame...**

**Anyway, I'm doing what I never see-a story that's got Harry Potter, Twilight, AND The Hunger Games in it without any bashing or flaming. I know what you're thinking-one of the three things, or all of the above:**

**'You like TWILIGHT?' OMG, shocker. A Potterhead is also a Twihard? Impossible, right? Right? WRONG! Twilight is amazing in my opinion, and I seriously don't know why my favorite fandoms have to fight all the time. It's annoying.**

**'You like THE HUNGER GAMES?' Actually yes, I'm still reading...the first one. And it's sooooo goood! But I figured I'll use what I know and from the stories I read. So Hunger Games fans, feel free to give me tips on how to handle Katniss and Peeta! ^.^ (Trust me, I have friends who are fans who try to tell me everything that happens. This doesn't apply here-not everything. This _is_ fanfiction after all)**

**'You like HARRY POTTER?' ...I can't believe you'd ask me something like that. Have you NOT seen my profile and Tumblr? God...HP is my LIFE. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY FEELS.**

**A/A/N: Bella's gonna be sixteen in this story. Just to let everyone know. Everyone else is anyway.**

* * *

_Dearest Hermione Jean Granger:_

_We, at Shadow Creek Academy, have acknowledged your pure intelligence at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and would like to extend a special invitation for you to join our family. Here at Shadow Creek, we have a lot to offer for you. Knowing your high knowledge, we are offering a full-year, honor scholorship to you. Our location is currently kept secret from outsiders. If you aren't aware, this isn't a normal school. Students, like wizards like yourself, consist of not only mythical creatures-such as vampires, werewolves, and others-but warriors in training as well. If you wish to accept this, please Owl us at our address-which is at the bottom of the paper._

_Currently, if you are concerned, we haven't had any issues or conflicts between vampires and werewolves against the human students. Your classes will be set just for you, both Wizard courses, and, as you would say, 'Muggle' classes. You will be staying on campus all year, and will have two roommates. Upon arrival, you will report to the Registration Office; it is not difficult to find, because all of the buildings are labeled. There's a dorm building just for girls, and the other for boys-the girls' dorm building will be on the right of the Registration Office, and the boys on the left. You'll also be given a schedule, room number, and room key._

_If you have any questions, you may also Owl us for more information._

_Hope we'll see you there!_

_Shadow Creek Academy Faculty and Staff_

The sixteen year old bookworm read her letter over and over again. Hermione was alone in her Dormitory on a Saturday; a dark, beautiful owl with purple eyes had flew in and perched on the windowsill, waiting for her. The letter was attached to its foot with a red ribbon. There was also a red ribbon wrapped around its neck, as well as a seal as the pendent, and on the letter.

_I have never heard of Shadow Creek Academy..._Hermione thought in surprise, slightly puzzled.

She rocked back and forth on her heels a couple times before she headed down to the Gryffindor Common Room.

At the same time, a long and lanky boy with jet black untidy hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead bounded down the stairs from the Boys' Dormitory. It was Hermione's best friend, Harry Potter, dressed in his usual Muggle atire-his striped jacket, light blue tee, jeans, and black converse.

"Hermione?" Harry said, and they both held up their letters.

"You got a letter too?" Hermione asked, and they leaned in towards each other to examine each other's letters.

"Yeah..." Harry, like her, was also confused.

"Did Ron get one?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

They exchanged glances.

"Well we _can't leave_! We just got here a week ago, did we not? Term just _started!_" Hermione exasperated, now pacing around the room. "After _all _we've _been _through, after the great friends we've made! I mean, _think _about it, Harry! If this school was so important, then why would they try to enroll us in _now? _I..." She crossed her arms, looking at the floor. "Hogwarts is my home..." She murmured. "This is where I grew up...where I learned how to be adventurous and find out that there's more to it than being a bookworm and..." She looked up from the floor and into his eyes instead, her eyes slightly tearful, "where I met you." She smiled a little, and Harry smiled back. "And Ron...Ginny...Luna...Neville...We can't just leave them behind. That's not fair."

Harry understood. Leaving Ron was like leaving his brother behind-hell, Ron _was _his brother. Even Hermione's bond with Luna and Ginny were stronger than ever. And Neville...without them, Neville wouldn't have been able to stand up to Draco Malfoy and his so-called cronies in their first year. And the five of them had risked their lives by going with Harry to The Ministry of Magic last year.

Harry walked forward, placing a comfortable hand on her shoulder. He felt a little tingling feeling from it, just like he did in their fourth year. That's all he had been getting lately whenever he touched her, or when she hugged him. That and his heart would either skip a beat or accelerate.

"Easy, Hermione," he said, and she rose her head again, meeting his gaze. "We'll figure this out. Let's just talk to McGonagall and Dumbledore and see what she has to say about this."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

The two walked out of the Portrait Hole, letters gripped tightly in their hands; as they reached Dumbledore's Office, Hermione gripped Harry's hand with her free one. Harry gave her hand a little squeeze, keeping it snug in his own as they braced for the worst.

* * *

"What do you MEAN you're leaving!" Ron Weasley nearly bellowed in disbelief the next day, watching as Harry and Hermione came out from putting their bags up. There was only one left for each of them. He, along with Luna, Ginny, and Neville were there to see Harry and Hermione off on the train. The redhead was wearing a brown striped shirt, faded jeans, and old sneakers. Luna was standing next to him, wearing a multicolored open-knit hat, matching arm warmers, a soft pink tank top with lacey straps and bust, light jeans, and soft pink ballet flats. Ginny stood on the other side of her brother wearing a red graphic tee, daisy dooks, and boots; her hair was in a lazy ponytail. Neville stood beside her, wearing a blue sweater vest, matching dress shirt underneath, dark jeans, and sneakers.

"Don't make this harder, Ron," Hermione croaked, wiping a tear away from her eye with her hand. Luna had her hands cupped together over her mouth.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall thought it was a 'brilliant opportunity' and sent confirmation letters to them," Harry said. "Hermione's parents agreed, obviously, and my aunt and uncle simply don't care."

"This _sucks_," said Ginny, and Luna and Neville nodded in silent agreement. "It's not gonna be the same without you guys!"

"I'm loosing my best friends to a stupid school," Ron growled. "No offense, but what's so special about you guys? Why didn't we get picked too?"

"Ronald's got a point..." Luna murmured.

"C'mon, guys," Neville tried to lighten the mood a little. "Absense makes the heart grow fonder, right? I mean, we can always Owl them..." He looked at the two. "Can't we?"

"Of course you can!" Hermione blubbered, hugging him and Ginny tight. "I'll miss you..." She sniffed.

"We'll miss you too," Ginny murmured back, fighting back tears.

"Yeah," Neville said, rubbing Hermione's back soothingly. "Hopefully, we'll see you at Christmas!"

Hermione smiled a little, pulling away.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up from the ground to see the blonde stepping towards him, and it caught the others attention as well.

"Are you...crying?" Luna asked, noticing Harry's shining eyes and moist cheeks.

Harry cracked a smile.

"Aww!" said Ginny, and she and Luna hugged him from either side of him. Harry hugged them both tightly. Neville was next, and they man-hugged each other. Seeing Harry cry made Hermione cry even more.

The two turned to Ron, and to their surprise-

"Stop crying, you're making this harder for me!" Ron snapped with a sniff, and tears welled up in his eyes.

Harry and Hermione threw themselves at Ron, and the Golden Trio experienced the first emotional group hug that they've ever experienced together. Their shoulders shook as "I'll miss you"'s and "I love you""'s and "I don't want to leave you"'s went around between them. They were so close, their bond closer than ever. Would it break while Harry and Hermione would be away?

"Oi, look at Potter and Weasley and that Mudblood!" a familiar voice sneered, and the three looked up, their arms still around each other; Hermione was in the middle, sandwiched by Ron and Harry. To everyone's dismay, it was Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy. Malfoy had spoke of course. "Are they CRYING?" He saw the bags. "Potter and Granger finally got expelled? HA!"

Before Ron or Harry could snap at Malfoy for calling Hermione a Mudblood, Luna was already moving. Every pair of eyes followed the blonde as she reached the taller blonde and-

_Smack!_

"Getting _real tired of your bullshit, _Malfoy," Luna told him as he held his cheek; she had slapped him so hard that it left a red hand mark on his face. Her friends gasped at her use of language and her actions, and the other Slytherins were stunned silent, looking at Malfoy for further instruction. "Please do us all a favor and walk away to prevent more trouble. And you _will not-" _She leaned up to get in his face, and he leaned back in fear.-"mess with us anymore. Just because Harry and Hermione are leaving, that doesn't mean anything!"

Ginny and Neville were smirking, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione's mouths had dropped in pure amazement.

"Well I'll be..." said Ron. "I think I love this girl," he told Harry and Hermione, whom grinned back at him.

Malfoy huffed, glaring at her. "Let's go," he said to his friends, and the Slytherins turned on their heels and walked away. Malfoy looked back a few times, his gaze unintentionally landing on Ginny a few times. Even Pansy was looking back, sneaking a quick peek at Neville before she turned away completely with her head held high.

"Luna...where did you learn how to use such dialect?" Hermione asked her as she returned.

Luna smiled sheepishly, her cheeks slightly pink. "I'm best friends with a Weasley."

Ginny's smirk went wider, and Ron chuckled. "Typical," he said.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Luna's shoulders and hugged her too, and Luna wrapped her arms around Hermione's back, returning the embrace. The tears came back like that, and even Hermione felt her left shoulder moisten from Luna's silent tears. Their eyes were closed, and it was silent, thicker sniffs now coming from both girls every now and then. Luna was such a good friend to Hermione now; practically her sister. She was almost closer to her than Ginny.

When the two girls pulled away from each other, their eyes were pink. Luna offered her a watery smile.

"Go," she said, wiping her eyes. "There's a world full of adventures out there. Remember: wit beyond measure is-"

"Man's greatest treasure," Hermione finished with her and hugged her again.

The train whistled.

"Hermione, we should get going," Harry reminded her reluctantly, and he and Ron exchanged one last glance.

"Right," Hermione said sadly, and he led the way inside the train. They entered their compartment and headed straight towards the window.

The train started to move.

Tears came down Hermione's cheeks again as they watched their friends wave their goodbyes, and she and Harry waved back. It wasn't until Hogwarts disappeared behind the mountains that Hermione broke down completely. It saddened Harry; he hated seeing Hermione upset, her out of everyone he knew. Awkwardly, he sat down next to her, debating on which way to comfort her would be best.

He embraced her, pulling her close to his side.

"It's okay, Hermione," He murmured to her as she relaxed into his arms, trying to calm her sobbing down, gripping his arm tight. "You're not alone. I'll miss them too...but...at least we have each other, right?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Mhmm," she croaked.

He continued to soothe her, reassuring her with his words and tried to lift her spirits up a little so her crying would cease. It was working, but it took quite a while. After almost an hour, her shaking stopped, as well did her tears, and her breathing was slow and even.

"Thank you," she breathed.

Harry rubbed her back a few times. "You're welcome."

Hermione sat up and Harry removed his arm; he watched her run her fingers through her hair. Her skin was pale, her eyes redder from crying so much. Harry looked out of the window, his hands resting on either side of his thighs.

Hermione's hand slithered through his, lacing them together, and he looked over and down before up at her. She gave him a watery smile and he returned it; she really liked holding his hand, and she was glad that they were this close as friends. However, whenever they did hold hands, there was also the heart-fluttering feeling behind it.

_This is going to be a long ride..._Harry thought. _Wherever we're going...If this school is as great as they say they are, then this year should be great._

_...I hope._

* * *

**So glad I got this updated already! I'm just on a role here, people. My next new story would be Avatar: The Last Airbender. But I figured that if I go ahead and start on this, then I'll get more inspiration for my HP/Twilight Crossover.**

**The other characters will come into play in the next chappie, trust me! I just had to put Harry Potter first just because...It's what appeared first in my head for starters. Deal with it! Haha xD**

**The goodbyes were the hardest for me to do, because I put myself in Harry and Hermione's shoes and almost _cried. _Seriously! Imagine yourself leaving your friends! Best friends! I couldn't do it!**

**But then again...if my best guyfriend was as handsome as Harry is...I _guess _I'll be okay with that...maybe...**

**And speaking of, it looks like Harry and Hermione already like each other ;)**

**We already know where this goes...**

**Review!**


End file.
